


清融泉的夜晚

by Kyokuya



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 02:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyokuya/pseuds/Kyokuya
Summary: 【公光】难得的温泉约会，光之战士又迟到了
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 7





	清融泉的夜晚

水晶公第七次制止自己跑回水晶塔用那扇镜子寻找光之战士的下落的想法，还是有些焦躁地从清融泉旅店后院的室外茶几上坐了起来，跑到了清融泉的入口，四下张望起来。  
“水晶公，您说的那位人，还没有来呢，您还是再等等吧。”看到他四下搜寻的动作，清融泉的守卫，基·博斯特有些无奈地说。  
“是这样啊，那我再去等等。”水晶公压下自己有些焦躁的情绪，又缓步走回了后院。距离他和光之战士约定的时间已经过了两个小时之久，那个人却到现在一点消息都没有。该不会是没有收到自己的邀请吧，水晶公禁不住这么想着，然而他确切地记得，自己可是亲手把邀请写在了卡片上，并且委托了莱楠交到了光之战士的手里。他不可能没有收到的。难不成又是出了什么意外？那会是在原初世界还是第一世界？清融泉的泉水沿着岩壁顺流而下的声音暂时安抚了他的焦虑，再等一会儿，水晶公暗暗说服自己，再等会要是他还没有消息，那就回水晶都找他。  
“啊，对不起，我来迟了！”熟悉的声音从水晶公身后回来，他急忙转身看去，身着黑甲的光之战士气喘吁吁地出现在他的面前。  
可算是来了，水晶公心里这么想着，脸色已经带上了一分笑意：“没事，我还以为你没有收到我的邀请呢，原来是我想多了。”  
看着水晶公询问的眼神，光之战士有些尴尬地别开了视线，“真的很抱歉啊，在水晶馆帮忙，结果就忘了约定的时间，对不起！”  
“约你来是来泡温泉的可不是听你道歉的。”水晶公微笑着摇了摇头，向着光之战士伸出了手，“走吧，和我一起去温泉里暖暖身子？”  
  
  
在清融泉最高处的池子里，水晶公和光之战士并肩靠在池中的一块巨大的岩石上，仰头看着雷克兰德区域澄澈的夜空。在和光之战士定下来雷克兰德的清融泉泡温泉之前，水晶公特意去问了问水晶馆内负责观测气象的天气预报员，确认了今晚确实是一个适合泡温泉的好天气。静谧寂静的黑色铺洒在雷克兰德的夜空中，明亮的星空如同一粒粒散发着光芒的砂砾，在黑暗中闪耀着光辉。  
“我是真的没有想到你会把我约来泡温泉。”光之战士冷不丁地说。  
“我想你可能不太知道这个地方，所以想顺便给你介绍一下。”水晶公轻声说，晶莹的水晶手从温泉中掬起一捧泉水，看着水滴从指缝间滑落，“这里名为清融泉，就和名字里的意义一样，这里的泉水是附近雪山融化而成的清水，被这里地下的热量加热以后形成的温泉，有着治愈伤痛，促进伤口愈合的功效。一直以来附近的人们都把这里誉为有名的疗养之地，所以我想带你来看看。”  
光之战士默默地点了点头，有些开玩笑地说：“你该不会是觉得我需要疗养才把我拉到这儿来泡温泉吧。”  
“如果你要这么说的话……”水晶公顿了顿，目光在光之战士赤裸的身体上来回瞟了起来。平日里光之战士的身躯都被厚重的铠甲覆盖着，能看到他盔甲下的肉体的机会实在是少之又少。这的确是一个英雄才能拥有的肉体。强健的肌肉，因为日晒不均而在脖子上出现的和铠甲边缘形状相同的晒痕，当然还有的就是攀附在身体表面的纵横交错的伤疤。有些疤痕已经比较陈旧了，和皮肤的颜色混在一起，边缘都有些模糊。有的伤疤则明显是新添的，结痂处露出一些还泛着淡粉的嫩肉。  
“怎么了？”注意到了水晶公在自己身上停滞下来的视线，光之战士问道。  
“没什么，你说的对，我确实是想带你来这里稍微疗养一下。”水晶公叹了口气，有些微凉的右手搭上了光之战士结实的腹肌，顺着一条看起来很是年代久远的伤疤画到光之战士的胸口。这个伤口他记得。当时在原初世界和他一起前往暗之世界的时候，光之战士为了帮他挡下三头犬刻耳帕洛斯的利爪而受的伤。然而从暗之世界回去以后，他就没有再出过水晶塔，尽管心里一直担心着他身上的伤，实际上怎么恢复的怎么处理的他也一点都不清楚。自己可真的是一直在给他添麻烦，水晶公这么想着，有些无奈地笑出了声。  
“又想到什么好笑的事情了？还是说你在想这个伤疤的事？”听到水晶公的笑声，光之战士低下头问。温泉的水滴顺着他肌肉间的缝隙缓缓流下。  
水晶公点了点头。  
“虽然看起来有点吓人，不过安心吧，当时第一时间就被同队的冒险者们现场治疗了，回去营地以后简单包扎了一下又跑去和你道别，什么事都没有哦。”光之战士轻轻笑了一声，握上了水晶公搭在他胸口的手，微凉的水晶即使是在温泉中也没有上升一点温度，“我受过的伤可多着多呢，这点……唔！”  
还没等光之战士说完，水晶公的唇就已经覆了上去。光之战士一瞬间大脑里一片空白，瞪大着眼睛愣愣地盯着水晶公半闭的眼睑下如同红宝石一般闪耀的双眼。光之战士从来不知道原来水晶公的力气有这么大，晶莹剔透的浅蓝色的手紧紧地扣住他的后脑勺，让他完全无法动弹。这一个吻充满侵略性却又很温柔，猫魅族有些细微倒刺的舌头刮过光之战士的口腔内壁，刮擦着他有些敏感的上颚。这不是他们第一次接吻，但是这确实是他们在这个世界的第一次。  
跨坐在光之战士紧绷的腹肌上，水晶公终于是结束了这一个似乎有些漫长的吻，有些随意地用手抹了抹嘴边半透明的细丝，抹到了光之战士的脖颈上。光之战士这时才注意到不知道什么时候，水晶公本来一直张扬着立着的猫耳已经软软地趴了下去，绯红色的双眼也像是从水里捞出来的一样。  
“我果然是一个老人家了。”水晶公低声说，一边轻轻地揉着光之战士的头发，“要是放在过去我可能也不会想那么多吧，但是直到今天我还在为那天的事情后怕。”  
“哪件事？”光之战士问，心里却有了一个猜测。  
“是我没有计划周全。差一点就害你变成了大罪喰。”水晶公摇了摇头，眼帘垂了下来，“计划了这么久，却在这种地方出了错误，我……”  
然而水晶公的话并没来得及说完，光之战士就拍了拍他的背，把他拉向了自己的胸口，“那样的代价是什么呢？你在世界之间的缝隙里自己一个人离开吗？不如说现在这样已经是最好的结果了。”  
“大概吧。”水晶公说，轻轻地咬在了光之战士的肩上。温泉里两人的衣服早就已经脱去放在了池子旁边，在池中已然是裸身坦诚相见。微凉的手臂刮擦着光之战士的脖颈，光之战士略微有些炽热的吐息喷吐在水晶公柔软的猫耳上，让他的耳朵又不由自主地扁了下去，“但是我还是禁不住想，如果真的变成了那样我该怎么办呢？动用水晶塔的能量把你封印起来？这样一来我在第一世界的努力都是毫无意义的了，第一世界终究还是会被光之泛滥吞没，原初世界也会发生既定的第八灵灾。”  
水晶公感到光之战士置于在自己后背的手紧了紧，身体也僵硬了一瞬。“别想那么多，都过去了。”他听到光之战士安抚地对自己说，“倒是你下面硬的紧，要做吗？”  
“嗯……”水晶公别过头去，有些尴尬地移开视线。实际上刚刚那一个深吻的时候贴着光之战士的身体就已经让他有些反应了，只不过看到光之战士似乎还在思考着什么东西的样子，就没有想要进一步做什么。但是既然现在已经得到了光之战士的肯定，那也不用再顾忌什么了，水晶公这么想着，手便开始了动作。  
温热的温泉泡得两人的体温都比平时略高。大概是因为在温泉里已经坐了一段时间，光之战士的皮肤上已经泛上了淡淡的红色。一同变得明显的是他身上的伤痕，要是个到普通人的身上怕是已经早就没命了，这个家伙是怎么活下来的？水晶公不想去想，更不敢去想。光之战士的性器也已经立了起来。水晶公就着清融泉清澈的泉水，顺着光之战士的性器上下抚慰了起来。  
说来也是奇怪，尽管从个头上来看明明是光之战士更加强壮一些，然而实际上他们的关系一直以来都是水晶公是主动。在他进入水晶塔沉睡以前也是，在这个濒临崩坏又被抢救回来的世界也是。带着倒刺的舌头刮擦过光之战士敏感的性器头，几滴有些咸腥的半透明液体从顶端渗了出来，被水晶公含入口中。  
“这样可以吗？”水晶公有些紧张地问。以他现在这样的躯体和光之战士做还是第一次。夜空下他部分水晶化的身躯散发着淡淡的幽蓝色微光，天空中的星星也倒映在他半透明的身躯里。他当然知道自己水晶化的身躯和自己原本作为古·拉哈·提亚的时候的身躯有多大的不同。皮肤不再柔软，身体也不复原来的温热。非人类身躯的自己，还能和以前一样吗？尽管没能从光之战士的脸上看出些什么，水晶公还是少有的犹豫了。  
“我没问题哦，就这样继续吧。”光之战士撑起身子，低头俯身在水晶公的发顶落下一吻，顺手解开了水晶公扎在脑袋后面的小辫。血红色和银白色的长发散落在池子里，一瞬间让水晶公愣了神。按住光之战士放在自己后脑勺上的手，水晶公闷声说：“那我继续了。”  
用唾液覆盖上自己右手的食指和中指，再三确认了大概已经足够湿润了，水晶公这才小心翼翼地掰开了光之战士的臀缝，将一个指节缓缓地塞了进去。水晶公从未感受过如此炽热的甬道。也许是因为自己的右手已经水晶化了所以体温偏低，也许是因为在清融泉里泡了一段时间，温泉的热度也传到了身体内。总之那紧绷的甬道紧紧地吸着水晶公坚硬的手指，光之战士也不断地发出细微的闷哼。正在水晶公刚刚插入第二根手指还想继续往下推进的时候，他感受到身下人明显的身体一僵。水晶公立即抬头看着光之战士的脸。平日里一直能忍受各种痛苦的他，已经咬紧了下唇，视线也已经瞟向了别处。  
察觉到水晶公突然停下的动作，光之战士低下头，揉了揉水晶公的发顶，露出了一个安慰的笑容：“没事，我还能忍受。”  
微微点了一下头，水晶公这次更加小心地向光之战士的身体更深处探去。微凉的指腹按压着炽热的内壁，渐渐地，原来紧绷的内壁也变得柔软了起来，从光之战士嘴里溢出的也不再是吃痛的闷哼，而是微弱的喘息声。光是听到光之战士的喘息声，水晶公本来就已经挺立起来的性器就更是涨大了一分。实在是涨的难受，水晶公这么想着，舔了舔自己的左手心，略微撸动了一下自己的性器，同时把湿漉漉的手指从光之战士的甬道里抽了出来。  
“那么接下来我要进去了。”水晶公轻声说，他低下头，猫魅族和人族相比略微有些尖利的犬齿轻轻地搭在光之战士的乳头处，情欲的潮红已经覆盖在了光之战士的肉体上。水晶公扶着自己的性器，调整了一下自己的位置，随即缓缓地插入进了那已经被开拓完毕的后穴。  
“……！”光之战士原本托在水晶公后脑勺的手已然滑落，现在只是堪堪搭在水晶公的蝴蝶骨上。水晶公的性器当然是比他的手指粗上不少，也炽热不少。本来被那没什么热量的手指玩弄的后穴已经是一片冰凉，那性器就如同加热的刀一般，一下子就如同切黄油一般轻松地完全灌入了他的后穴。几滴生理性泪水从他的脸颊上滑下，落在清融泉清澈的泉水中。  
“没事吧？”感觉到光之战士的反应，水晶公抬头紧张地盯着他。  
“呃……”光之战士抽了抽鼻子，稍微挪动了一下自己的身体，靠在了巨石上，“不用担心我，比起罪喰战斗，这点疼算不上什么。”  
水晶公歪了歪头，“比起和赞德那个家伙战斗，这根本不算什么。”当年自己还是古·拉哈·提亚的时候光之战士说的这句话又浮现在了自己的耳边。这个家伙，就知道逞强。不管什么时候都是如此，为了水晶塔的调查到处奔波的日子也罢，为了拯救第一世界而和那个无影战斗也是。到底是什么才能撑着他一路走下来？这就是为什么他被称为英雄吗？水晶公不住地想着，身下缓缓开始了抽插。常年战斗的身躯并不是为了这种性爱而准备的，然而就是这样的一个身躯所拥有的后穴，却仿佛能把水晶公的一切都拥抱在里面，一丝一毫都不让他离开。  
肉体互相拍打的声音和泉水被搅动的声音混杂在一起，在雷克兰德寂静的夜晚里显得格外清晰。山谷中泉水流淌的声音来回回荡，倒也遮去了不少情事的声响。若不是有人跑到这最高的池子上，是定不会发现这儿的端倪。这确实是如同从命运的手里偷回来的时光，水晶公这么想着，眼睛紧紧地盯着光之战士眼睛里倒映着的幽静夜空。天空中洒下的不再是象征着死亡和绝望的橘黄色的毁灭之光，而是清澈纯净的星光和月光。一切美好得如同梦境一般，在原初世界的这一百年里，自己曾多少次在梦中见过这样壮丽的星空？自己又有多少次在星见之间盘算着自己的命运，盘算着怎么样才能欺骗过眼前这个人，以自己的性命作交易，换回第一世界乃至原初世界所有人的存活？水晶公不断冲撞着自己身下的这幅强健的肉体，手臂紧紧地扒住光之战士的腰窝，淡淡的血痕出现在了光之战士精壮的身躯上。  
“哈啊……古·拉哈。”一声叹息从水晶公的头顶上传来。水晶公这才注意到，光之战士本来因为快感的冲击而有些略微失焦的双眼，此时又重新聚焦回了自己的脸上。光之战士深邃的蓝色眼眸如同一个漩涡，把水晶公的灵魂都吸在里面不得动弹。  
“怎么了，今晚一直都没怎么说话。”注意到水晶公的沉默，光之战士说，小心翼翼地捧起了水晶公的脸。  
“……没什么。”水晶公抓住光之战士贴到他脸边上的手，轻轻地用犬齿轻扣着，“我只是在想……在想很多事情。”  
“例如？”光之战士倒也不在意手指被水晶公如同小兽喝奶一样被啃咬，另一只手揉起了水晶公柔软的耳朵。  
“我原来的那个未来的事情？我计划被你完全打乱的事情？还有我们居然都还活着这件事情……”水晶公有些犹豫地说，微凉的右手握着光之战士被自己舔得湿漉漉的手，引领着他摸上他自己挺立已久却一直没有得到关爱的性器。常年持握重武器的手心是厚厚的茧子和粗糙不平的老皮，炽热的手掌和水晶公自己光滑水晶化的右手相比完全是极大的反差。从茎身一路揉搓到顶，又从顶部一路滑下来，不出几下，一小股一小股的乳白色精液就从顶端渗了出来。  
“……唔嗯，想不清楚就不要想了。”光之战士微微喘着，手依然跟从着水晶公的手，来回撸动着，“现在，现在就很好。”  
“仅仅是现在。”水晶公低声说，修长的睫毛后红宝石色的双眸也蒙上了一层水雾，“是啊，确实只要现在这样就好。”水晶公松开了光之战士的手，双手撑住光之战士充满弹性的胸肌，全身的重量压在了光之战士的身上。被温泉打湿的巨石表面早已变得湿滑，光之战士一个撑住不及，原本还是半坐着，整个人滑倒在了温泉池子里，只剩下脑袋还勉强露在水面上。  
“嗯……！古·拉哈！”背部与并不算光滑的岩石摩擦，光之战士的脊背瞬间就被几处尖锐的突起处划了开来，淡淡的血迹在温泉中化作细丝散开。光之战士瞪大了双眼，脑中一片空白，疼痛和水晶公骤然全部没入光之战士身体的感觉在他的神经末梢炸裂开来，前面并没有被触碰到的性器就这么射了出来，黏糊糊的白浊弄脏了水晶公的小腹。  
“对不起……”水晶公低声说着，已经被温泉水打得湿透的尾巴缠上了光之战士的腿，一手撩起自己已经被温泉水打得湿透的长发，低声地啜泣了起来，“但是……你还活着，太好了，真的是太好了……”  
光之战士伸手抹去水晶公脸颊上的泪珠，指腹对着他脸上的那块水晶缓缓摩擦着：“别担心了，我就在这儿，还没那么容易就死了呢，我不是说过了吗，等打倒所有的大罪喰后，就继续在第一世界探险。”  
“那就一起去探险吧。”水晶公低声说着，握住了覆在自己脸颊上的光之战士的手，放到自己的唇边亲吻着，“这次可不允许你再让我等那么久了。”  
“答应你了。”光之战士轻笑着，回吻上了水晶公的额头。  
绯红色的尾巴绞紧了光之战士的小腿，回应这个吻的是水晶公略微暴力的冲撞。不顾光之战士的脊背还在粗糙的池壁上摩擦着，水晶公咬着光之战士那被温泉的热量而蒸得通红的乳尖，下身不停地冲撞着。冰凉的水晶和炽热的性器不断冲撞着光之战士的肉体，泉水拍过他的肩头，漫入他的口中，甘甜的泉水似乎有着麻痹痛感的作用，光之战士本来因为射精而瘫软下去的性器又重新颤颤巍巍站立了起来，贴在水晶公部分被水晶覆盖的腹肌上，不住地摩擦着。  
“唔嗯，快要忍不住了。”水晶公含含糊糊地说，竖瞳因为快感而略微放大，原本细细的如同一条线的瞳孔变成了一个狭长的杏核。  
“嗯。”光之战士低声应了一声，喘息也从他的口中漏了出来，刚刚已经射过一次的性器现在又在吞吞吐吐地吐着一股股的半透明的精液，“没关系的。”  
“哈啊，光！”水晶公低声喘息着，抚慰着光之战士的性器，半透明的精液顺着茎身缓缓流下，混入清融泉清澈的泉水中。由于高潮而突然绞紧的后穴让水晶公再也忍不住，微凉的精液径直灌入了光之战士温暖的后穴中。  
“真的是很美丽的星空啊。”水晶公靠在光之战士的胸口，望着远处在夜空中如同一盏明亮的灯塔的水晶塔，皎洁的明月正挂在水晶塔的背后，温柔的银色光芒洒落在雷克兰德紫罗兰色的树梢上。  
“嗯。”  
  
  
吵醒水晶公的是书页的翻动声和羽毛笔笔尖和羊皮纸摩擦的声音。感受着身下与平时不同的柔软床垫，水晶公有些慌乱地爬起来，就看到坐在床边书桌边的光之战士，正在低头在旅行笔记上写着什么。察觉到水晶公这边的动静，他转过头来，看到醒过来的水晶公，露出了一个温暖的微笑。  
“早上好，古·拉哈·提亚。”  
“嗯，早上好！”  
窗外，温暖的阳光再次照耀在熙熙攘攘的水晶馆内。


End file.
